The Essence of Fellowship
by SourDiesel
Summary: As Frodo and Sam reach Mount Doom in an effort to destroy the ring and bring peace to Middle Earth, Sam is faced with a displeasing success of releaving Middle Earth and losing is long-life best friend.


Bibbs and Bendy

This an alternate ending story to "Lord of the Rings", in which Samwise fails in his attempt to save Frodo from falling into mount Doom. It follows Sam on his life after and the internal struggle he faces with feeling as if he was the reason Frodo is dead. This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me XD.

Disclaimer: none of these character are mine, don't sue me please.

"There it is Mr. Frodo, the opening to mount Doom." Sam says with an exhausted excitement.

6 months of travel had finally lead them to their destination, atop the only thing that could destroy the ring of power forever, the fires of mount Doom. It had been a long adventure, Frodo and Sam were as far from the shire as they had ever been, but the task was still not yet complete. Both were beyond exhausted, but they trekked the final steps to the Door of Mount Doom together, how they started this journey.

"Here we are, the rest is up to you." Samwise said.

Frodo approached the edge of the cliff, and looked into the fire. He stood for many moments just holding the ring, looking at it. Had the ring taken too much of a toll on Frodo? Had it spoiled his mind?

Sam could sense Frodo's hesitation. "What are you waiting for? Throw it in the fire!"

With the deepest look of darkness Sam had ever witnessed on the face of Frodo he exclaimed, "No."

Ripping the ring from the chain neckless he had been using to hold it, Frodo took it and put it on, causing him to disappear into thin air. Just as that happened Smeagol entered the passage to the Mountain, sneaking up behind Samwise he knocked him down with a rock he was holding. With Sam out of the way, Smeagol surveyed the area. In the dirt he could see the footsteps of Frodo, without a second thought Smeagol ran and leaped on top of Frodo. The two scuffled, until Smeagol caught the hand of Frodo. In his pure thirst for the ring, Smeagol bit the finger of Frodo off along with the ring. Frodo reappeared bleeding profusely from his finger, while Smeagol dance with joy as he was finally reunited with his precious. Frodo wasn't done though, he grabbed at the ring. Again the too fought for the ring pulling, scratching, doing whatever it takes to reobtain the ring that had grown on both of them. In the struggle the too fell from the cliff. Frodo grabbed onto a protruding rock, saving himself from eminent death. Smeagol was less lucky falling into the pit of fire, but he died with his precious in his hand, the only way he'd want to go out. Samwise still a bit out of it from the head shot he had taken rushed to Frodo's aid.

"Grab my hand Mr. Frodo."

Frodo reached but Sam's hand was just out of reach.

"Don't let go Frodo." Samwise wasn't ready to lose his best friend.

Frodo's eyes seemed empty, hopeless. But he had traveled this far, given so much to this journey he couldn't give up like this. With everything he had left he swung his bloody hand up and interlocked it with Sam's.

"I knew I hadn't lost you Frodo." Samwise said. But as Samwise tried to pull Frodo up their grip seemed to loosen. The blood had made their hands slippery and connection weak. As their hands slipped more and more from each other, the hopelessness resurfaced in Frodo's eyes.

"I've got you Frodo! Hold on!" Sam said, but did not fully believe his own words. The long journey had been too much, even with every ounce of will and determination they had, it was not enough. Their hands slipped from each other. With all his weight being supported by one hand, Frodo couldn't hold on any longer. He fell back into the fire.

"FRODOOOOO!" Samwise couldn't believe what he saw.

Frodo was gone, but he had been gone from the moment he came in contact with the ring. From the very first moment the ring had taken part of him, so maybe it was right that Frodo would go with the ring. This was not how Samwise felt though. He had gone on this adventure to protect Frodo, and he failed. Sam wanted to sit and cry, but with the Mountain beginning to erupt due to the destruction of the ring he hadn't a moment to grieve. Running from the entrance he found high ground immediately, a large rock that towered a bit above the rest. The lava began to surround him though, he feared this would be the end of him too. Then like and angel I the sky, Gandalf spotted him. Soaring above on his Griffin he swooped down and scooped Sam.

"Where is Frodo?" Gandalf asked, but Sam's expression said it all. Without another word they escaped Mordor.

Weeks later Samwise woke from his long rest, which was well earned after a physically and emotionally hard journey.

"Sam! You're awake" Pippen said, he hadn't been able to talk to his friend since they're separation at the great river after being attacked by Uruk-Hai. Once Sam became fully aware of his surroundings, he noticed he was accompanied by all his friends, Pippen, Mary, Gandalf, Legolas, and even Aragon. But the room seemed empty without the most important friend of his, Frodo.

Nothing in Sam's life seemed important anymore. After the war there was nothing left for him in middle earth. For month he didn't even leave his home. Many rumors started to swarm around the shire about Samwise, like that he had gone insane, that he left to live with humans, and even that he let Frodo die on purpose because he was jealous of the attention that Frodo had received from the ring. The children would play, seeing who would dare to step the closest to his door. But what was happening inside was between Sam and himself, well in his head between him and Frodo. Because in Sam's insanity Frodo hadn't died that day at mount Doom, he was still alive and thriving.

"Good morning Mr. Frodo, what would you like for breakfast?" Sam said speaking to an empty chair at his dinner table.

"Eggs and Caragor meat again? Ok you're choice Mr. Frodo but I don't know how you eat this everyday"

Sam took care of "Frodo" for months catering his every need, until one day an old friend stopped by to check on Sam. A knock on the door caught Sam's attention. With the highest amount of security Sam checked out the window to see who was at his door, to his surprise it was Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what a kind surprise to see you, Frodo will be ecstatic when he sees you!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf was aware Sam had lost himself a bit, but to this extent? He was not sure how to handle this

"Yes, he's sleeping right now, but we can wake him."

"Hmm, I would love to see Frodo."

Sam took him to his guest room, an empty room with a bed placed in the corner.

"Sorry, to wake you Mr. Frodo, but look who's here to visit."

Curiously Gandalf inspected Sam's actions. He decided to take a direct approach to this situation. "Lets let him sleep Samwise, come sit, I'd love some honey cake after my venture here."

Sam and Gandalf make their way to the kitchen and sit.

"So, Sam, how long has Frodo been staying with you?"

"Oh, about 3 months now, he's had a tough time adapting to a normal life after the war."

"Apparently so have you Sam."

"What does that mean…."

"Sam. I don't know how else to say this. Frodo has been dead for 4 months now, he died that day on mount Doom."

"That can't be true… Frodo isn't dead, why he's in my guest bed right now."

"No Sam, he isn't you saw him fall into the Lava."

"No you're wrong, leave now! Leave me!"

"I didn't want to do this Sam, but you leave me no choice." With a swift move of his staff Gandalf hit Sam in the head, enchanting him with a cognitive spell. In a moment the events of the Journey ran through Sam's mind. From the moment the Fellowship of the Ring was formed to Frodo's death.

"Wow…he really is gone, I can't believe this."

"Sam, I'm taking Bilbo with me to the undying land, I think it is best you come with us, there's nothing here for you but mourning."

"okay, whatever you think is best Gandalf…."

"Pack you're things, I'll be here in the morning to take you with me."

But that would be the last time Gandalf, or anyone for that matter saw Samwise. When Gandalf came the next day, Sam's things were untouched. It was practically like he vanished. Some say he went to jump into mount Doom to be with Frodo, some say he's still wondering middle earth convinced Frodo is out there still. But truth is no one knows what happened to him. It's just another mystery of middle earth.


End file.
